halofandomcom-20200222-history
Victor-101
Victor-101 is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, serving under the Office of Naval Intelligence. He serves with Team Black as a sniper, and is designated in the team as Black-Four. He is visually distinguished with the Roman numeral "IV" on his visor.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "Blunt Instruments"Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 1"Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 2" Biography Conscription Victor was born around 2511 and was one of a genetic make-up that the Office of Naval Intelligence and Dr. Halsey were interested in. After being selected as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, he was abducted and sent to Reach, and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez, along with the rest of the Spartan children. He was assigned to Team Black, and trained with the other teams such as the Red Team. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their abilities. Black-Four was among the ones who survived and were not crippled by the procedure. Training While being trained by SCPO Franklin Mendez, Black-One and Three secretly had a romantic relationship. Victor was jealous of them and reported them to Mendez, who sent both to the brig. Red Team then heard of this and tracked down Black-One. In the ensuing struggle, Black-One lost her left eye to send the message that her team should take their training seriously. Soon, Black Team gave Red Team a beating in return and were given a ten-day stint in the brig as a result. The team never spoke of the incident again.Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 3" However, Victor was so jealous of Black-Three and One that he developed a false memory that it was he who had had the relationship with Black-One.Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 4"Halo: Blood Line, "Issue 5" Mission on Verge During the Human-Covenant war, Team Black fought the Covenant in various battles. During one mission, they boarded a Covenant cruiser using C-12 shaped charges'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', "Blunt Instruments," page 202 and one where they destroyed a Covenant citadel. In mid-2552, they were sent to destroy a Covenant Beacon on the Covenant-occupied human colony of Verge. After landing, the team made their way past fortified anti-aircraft emplacements to Ciudad de Arias, the city where the Beacon was situated. Once there, they assessed the Beacon's defenses from a skyscraper, observing a large swarm of Yanme'e, guarded by Kig-Yar and some Mgalekgolo. Black-Two then found an injured, apparently non-hostile Yanme'e. Nicknamed "Hopalong," it told them of an alternate, hidden route to the Beacon. The rest of the team decided to trust the Yanme'e despite their suspicions. In the next morning, the team proceeded to move to the Beacon through the tunnels, led by Hopalong. Each of them would go separate ways and plant C-12 shaped charges on each of the Beacon's four anti-gravity pylons. After a ten-minute countdown, the team was ordered to place their charges on the pylons. Meanwhile, Hopalong acquired a Covenant computer device from one of the Kig-yar guards and proceeded to free the Yanme'e, who then started attacking the Spartans and the Covenant. Instead of slaves, as Hopalong had led the Spartans to believe, they were actually psychopathic prisoners. One ordered the team to return to the rally point at the tunnel entrance, but Two discovered an intact underground train they could use to escape. While Victor and Black-One headed for the train, Two went to rescue Black-Three who was injured. On her way back, Two also detonated the charges on the Beacon, brining it crashing down. They managed to get onboard and they escaped the city as the tunnels caved in under the collapsing Beacon, and headed to a Pelican dropship for extraction. Line Installation 1-4 Some time after the mission on Verge, Victor and the team were assigned to Operation: BLOWBACK on board the ONI vessel Long Time Coming. After the ship crashed on an uncharted moon, Victor was assigned to carry the AI Iona within his MJOLNIR suit. When Black-One was captured by mechanical Gatherers, Victor and Black-Three reluctantly allied with the Covenant forces also on the moon in order to rescue their captured comrades. However, the Forerunner Monitor of the Installation, 686 Ebullient Prism, hacked into Victor's MJOLNIR HUD, tricking him into attacking his allies, wounding Black-Two. He was also reminded of his grudge against Black-Three and attacked him, before Three and Iona managed to remind him of the importance of his adopted family, snapping him out of his frenzy. Team Black then went to assist One against Prism in the installation's control room. Black-One managed to destroy the Monitor with the installation's main gun, simultaneously bringing an entire Covenant fleet crashing down. Team Black then went out to fight the survivors so as to commandeer a functional Slipspace drive to get off the moon. Personality Victor is generally quiet and reserved. He is also exceptionally calm; no matter the situation, Black-One noted that Victor's voice never as much as wavered, something she found extremely disturbing.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "Blunt Instruments," page 21 This makes him appear near-emotionless to the outside, and particularly hard to read. Despite this however, he appears to only contain his emotions, as he suffered an emotional outburst during the battle at the Line Installation, relating to an incident in the team's training days. This, coupled with the fact he developed a false memory he genuinely believed in about the relationship incident would suggest he is somewhat emotionally unstable. Gallery BL_Four_and_Three_make_it_inside.png|Black-Three and -Four barely make it into the Forerunner facility. BL_Four_Jump.jpg|Victor, jumping over a large gap. Three_vs_Four.png|Three fighting Four in the Line Installation. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Blunt Instruments'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' Sources ru:Виктор-101 Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Halo: Evolutions Category:Deceased characters